Somebody to die for
by alittlelambb
Summary: Felicity tiene una noche libre después de mucho tiempo. ¿Pero que pasaría si esa noche donde todo le sale mal conoce a un hombre que le va a cambiar la vida? Pero no para mejor. Situado despues del 2x10


**Ninguno de los personajes son míos, corresponden a Green Arrow (Comic) y Arrow (TV Show)**

Una noche. Solo una noche para ella, realmente se lo merecía. Después de las explosiones terroristas, la discusión con Oliver y su obsesión por encontrar el mirakuru quería descansar. Diggle tenia la noche libre por el disparo, y Oliver tenia un evento en el club de Thea, era el momento perfecto para salir a distraerse. Felicity tomo su cartera verde que hacia juego con su vestido en el mismo color solo que un poco mas claro, y guardo todas sus cosas.

- Cualquier cosa que necesiten contactarme, saben que siempre llevo mi telefono encima...-empezo Felicity. Oliver se encontraba sentado en la mesa delante de ella intentando contactar con Thea-Tienen mi numero, y mi numero de emergencia, de igual manera no creo que necesiten hacerlo porque no va a pasar nada, pero si pasara...

Oliver la freno, y Felicity aprovecho para respirar, solía pasarle de hablar muy rápido y luego quedarse sin aire.

- Quedate tranquila Felicity, no vamos a necesitarte excepto que quieras pasarme los calmantes durante toda la noche-rió Diggle. Felicity lo miro riéndose y lo saludo, luego se acerco a Oliver

- Cuidate-le contesto Oliver-y evita meterte en problemas

- ¿Problemas? ¿Yo?-Felicity revoleo los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa-Si a mi nunca me tuvo que salvar "Arrow"-Oliver rio, y saludo a Felicity-Tengan una buena noche

- Igualmente-ambos dijeron al unisono mientras veían a la rubia salir por la puerta de entrada.

La realidad es que estaba haciendo frío. Por suerte Felicity había guardado su tapado en el auto. El problema era recordar donde lo había dejado. Habia llegado tan apurada esa mañana luego de haberse quedado dormida que lo había dejado cerca de la empresa. _Claro, que tonta soy. _Oliver y Diggle la habían traído, pero su auto había quedado en la empresa después de haber trabajado en la mañana. _Genial, a caminar se ha dicho._

Felicity opto por las calles con mas luces, después de lo ocurrido con el doll maker sin dudas había quedado un poco nerviosa así que todos los lugares por donde transitaba eran repletos de gente y bien iluminados. Iba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando vió que estaba su auto, ya había llegado a la puerta de la empresa y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Miro a ambos lados y cruzo la calle, abrió el baúl de su auto y saco el tapado. Sin dudas, estaba congelada. De todas las noches que había elegido para hacer frío justo era la que estaba en la calle, nunca una que estaba trabajando calentita con sus computadoras.

- No creo que puedas manejar así-dijo una voz detrás de si. Felicity agarro con fuerza su cartera y giro despacio, pensando todos y cada uno de los movimientos que tenia que hacer si querían hacerle daño

- ¿Que?

- Hay una rueda pinchada-contesto señalandole una de las ruedas. Felicity miro y definitivamente lo estaba-Tenes que tener cuidado-dijo el hombre agachandose a observar-No es una pinchadura normal, esto esta rajado-Felicity se quedo dura-Significa que...

- Se lo que significa. Intentaron robarme

El hombre asintio y se levanto del suelo. Felicity tenia ambas manos en sus brazos, como abrazandose a si misma, tenia mucho frio y con la rueda rajada no podia ir a ningun lado.

- Oh, tenes frio-dijo mirandola, se saco la campera que llevaba y se la dio a Felicity

- No, no no podria aceptarla-le contesto moviendo las manos

- ¿Por que no? Hagamos esto, ¿tenes una rueda de auxilio?-Felicity asintio-Bien. Cambio la rueda mientras usas mi campera, no voy a tener frio si estoy haciendo fuerzas con la rueda. Usas mi campera, y cuando termino me la devolves. No es como si fueras a salir corriendo con mi campera, ¿o si?-el hombre rio, sacandole una sonrisa a Felicity tambien

Era lindo. Alto, musculoso, de pelo oscuro y ojos marrones. Sin duda el hombre que cualquier mujer quisiera tener. _Enfocate Felicity, te esta mirando como si estuvieras loca. Abri el baul_

- De acuerdo-Felicity tomo las llaves y abrio el baul-No lo puedo creer...

- ¿Enserio sacaste la goma de auxilio?-le pregunto incrédulo. Felicity empezo a tomar color, era una verguenza. Rubia, pinchando una rueda y sin rueda de auxilio quedaba totalmente como una tonta-No importa. Podes llamar una grua, que te remolque el auto

Felicity tomo su celular, busco entre los contactos O'connell cars justo debajo de Oliver. Era mucho mas facil llamarlo a el, seguro vendria en dos minutos, pero no podía arruinarle su salida y menos quedar como una tonta ante el. No, no quería hacer eso. Marco el numero de la grua y espero.

- Hola, si mi nombre es Felicity Smoak. Mi auto pincho una rueda y ya utilize el auxilio-mintió-¿Podría...? Si. Si, claro espero-mientras esperaba observo como el la miraba. No le daba miedo en absoluto, transmitía una especie de tranquilidad que te hacia estar tranquilo incluso sin intentarlo-Ah, ok muchas gracias-corto el telefono-Bueno, la grua va a llegar en 2 horas. Muchas gracias por intentarlo...

- John. John Black

- John. Tengo un amigo que se llama de la misma manera-rio nerviosa, sus ojos no dejaban de observarla y eso la inquietaba un poco-Oh, toma tu campera. Muchas gracias de nuevo

- No me dijiste tu nombre...

- Felicity. Smoak

- Es un hermoso nombre-le contesto acercándose un poco, y tomando su campera-Estaba pensando, no quisieras tomar un cafe... No seria nada del otro mundo, solo que veo que faltan 2 horas para que llegue la grua, tenes frio y...

- Supongo que un cafe no esta mal-¿Esas palabras habían salido de su boca? ¿De donde había salido la Felicity tan liberal que se tomaba un cafe con un hombre que conoció hace dos minutos? _Respira Felicity, no puede ser peor que los que conoces._

Pero si, si podía.


End file.
